The Lord of The Rings- 10th Member
by Artiminio
Summary: A mysterious elf girl joins the Fellowship looking for adventure but finds something more. Romance between Legolas and new character. Major spoilers for movie.
1. The Fellowship

Chapter One:  
  
"I will bear the ring," said Frodo, the tiny hobbit standing up to the much larger creatures fighting over the responsibility. "I will carry it, and see that it is destroyed," he spoke.  
  
"And I will give you protection," said Aaragon, standing up after a long silence. The rugged features of the outcast royal glowed with the prospect of adventure.  
  
"And I, my sword," said the somewhat reluctant Boromir.  
  
"And I, my ax," growled the stout dwarf, struggling to his feet.  
  
Legolas stood, inspired, and gave the promise of his help. "And I, my bow."  
  
"And I, mine," spoke a strange voice that had entered the secret council unnoticed. The hushed whispers told Legolas that this girl was no stranger to adventure; the wizard Gandolf said that this dirty elf was Alatia, an adventurer he had encountered in his travels. He greeted her with warmth, and she embraced him but remained wary of the strange group whose inquiring stares made her uncomfortable. She did not like people who asked many questions, especially about her past and private life.  
  
She looked around at the group crowded before her, and her eyes fell on the elf prince, dressed in expensive robes fitted to his lean figure. He had a very regal look to him, his long blond hair flowing over his shoulders and his delicate features showing the strain of responsibilities belonging to someone much older.  
  
Legolas looked at the woman, only a few years younger than himself, and saw that her dark brown hair was matted with mud as to be almost black. It was unusual for an elf girl to have dark brown hair; all the others had golden locks, like him. He let this pass without much thought, and only a glance into the depth of her green eyes, another unusual for an elf. Boromir interrupted the silence by stepping forward:  
  
"I, for one, will not fight alongside a woman."  
  
"Nor I, a man, but it doesn't look like I'll have much of a problem with you," the girl quickly countered, while her gaze drifted over the lower part of Boromir's tunic. A few of the crowd, including Legolas, had to stifle a laugh as they saw that this new girl could stand up to Boromir and rough him up a little in return. She then smiled and placed her hand on Boromir's shoulder with, "Come now, I only tease." The tension broken, she explained to the group that she came as fast as she heard the news of Bilbo Baggin's party disappearance.  
  
"With an exit like that, I knew that the ring would soon change hands, and old quarrels would arise." She stepped into the circle of onlookers and offered, "I have heard of your quest to destroy the ring of power, and wish to help you. I can hold my own in a battle, and my knowledge of Elvish healing might prove valuable to your journey." Her face bore an expression of independence, and fierce determination. With this said, she stepped back and waited for a decision to be made.  
  
The others, somewhat taken by her bold offer, quickly reached a consensus.  
  
"I've heard much about her bravery in battle and believe she would be of some use to this quest," Gandalf spoke. With that, he called the anxious woman back into the circle and told her of the news. "You can bathe here and rest awhile before we leave," he added, looking at her muddy clothes with more than a hinting glare.  
  
"We've no time to waste, we must be off immediately," she spoke, offering no excuse for her dirty appearance. "The sooner we leave, the lesser the chance of an encounter with spies or an attack." She had a presence that, although strong, was feminine in nature. Her haste to leave also affirmed her determined look.  
  
"Very well, we will be off in a few hours with no delay," said Gandolf, who seemed content that the pretty elf would be accompanying them on their travels. Looking around the scattered circle, he saw the same look in the eyes of the young elf prince, whose interest was also piqued with the promise of adventure. 


	2. Finding a Path to Mt. Doom

Chapter Two:  
  
Traveling over the dusty mountains, Legolas watched as the fleet-footed elf girl walked over the surface of the dirt, leaving only the tiniest marks to show that they had ever passed. He had admired these markings for some time before they trailed off, and he stopped, nearly walking into her. They had reached the top of a mountain, covered only by large rocks, various grasses and shrubs. They had stopped to regroup and evaluate their position when Legolas cocked his ears. In the distance, he heard a cawing noise that came in hordes. Looking at the elf beside him, he saw that Alatia had spotted something in the sky and was squinting her eyes when a look of panic washed over her delicate features.  
  
"Spies of Mordor's! Take cover from above!" they cried. As the others found their way into crevices and bushes, Alatia pushed Legolas underneath a rock into a space only big enough for the two. They were packed tightly against each other, with Alatia peering into the light and Legolas's arms fumbling near her waist. Resting his head behind hers and holding her close, he found he could smell the mud that cloaked her hair. It was strangely enticing, and he silently sought out the exposed band of skin at the back of her neck. The combination of soap, mud, and sweat gave her an earthy scent, which reminded Legolas of his home. He drew in his third breath when she pushed out of the rock space and into the open air. He exhaled and followed her, once he was sure the danger had passed.  
  
"This path is being watched. We must find another way to Mount Doom," said Gandolf, pointing a long finger towards the dangerous and frozen mountains that dotted the landscape.  
  
After trying in vain to pass through the mountains, the group had narrowly escaped an icy death by avalanche and decided to take the long way through the Mines of Moria.  
  
They had just reached the door of the mines when they were presented with another obstacle. The group could not read the language in which the mine door riddle was written, apparently some older form of high Elvish of which even Legolas had no knowledge. Presently, Alatia walked up from the rear of the traveling group and began to think out loud. The strain in her face was perceptible and she began muttering derivations and fragments of Elvish where she stood. She sat down and put her hand to her head while her lips moved with her thoughts. In a state of frustration, Gandolf tried to work magic on the door, to no result.  
  
The group had been silently sitting by the entrance to the mines for half an hour while Alatia and Gandolf fought to understand the riddle. Pip and Merry began to amuse themselves by throwing rocks into the water when Aaragon stopped them with the warning,  
  
"Do not disturb the waters of Moria."  
  
He had only caught them by the wrist when Alatia hopped onto her feet, muttered a word in some form of Elvish, and watched patiently as the doors opened. Still staring at the doorway riddle, she mused quietly as the others poured past her. On passing by, Aaragon inquired as to the question of the riddle. She simply replied,  
  
"Speak the word friend and enter."  
  
Aaragon laughed in amazement as the two pushed their way through the shining doorway. Legolas listened to them speak with a slight wariness. How would she know the ancient forms of high Elvish, those unheard of by lower- class elves for centuries? He pondered this in his head, and set himself to asking her when they were given the chance. 


	3. The Mines of Moria

Chapter Three:  
  
She tried in vain to stop the hot tears from flowing down her face. She had first encountered Gandolf when he had saved her from a wild boar she was hunting. Unarmed, she could not outrun the young boar, and was prepared to fight to the last when he had worked some magic on the animal, causing it to shrink to the size of a mouse. She was indebted to him for this not out of choice, but she had also learned to love him for his kindness.  
  
They rested that night on a riverbank with no fire, as to not attract attention to themselves. Close to Mordor, they were extra cautious, and allotted watching shifts during the night so that one person would be awake at all times. The first was Alatia, who sat still, looking at the star with her ears cocked. Aaragon was talking with Legolas nearby and Alatia listened to their conversation half-heartedly.  
  
"So how old are you now Legolas? And still no woman?" Aaragon inquired.  
  
"If you must know, I'm 2043 and, no, I haven't found anyone that makes my heart jump," Legolas replied curtly.  
  
"You really should try and look harder, Legolas. After all, adventure isn't everything. At the end of the day, you want to have someone there that loves you."  
  
"That's true, but that means that your adventure ends when you accept someone and the life they want you to have," interrupted Alatia.  
  
Aaragon laughed, "I think I've been outnumbered." With that he walked over to where Frodo was sleeping to lie beside him on the bed of pine needles.  
  
"He wouldn't understand, being in love with Arwen Evanstar," Legolas explained. "When you're married, you can't go out on dangerous adventures because you always have to think of the people you leave behind." He rolled over to face Alatia, sitting faced towards his feet.  
  
"And eternal life is a very long time to spend with someone you don't really care for," she said very tenderly. Legolas could tell that she had some bad experience in this area by the weariness in her voice and the expression on her downcast face.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he inquired curiously.  
  
She sighed quietly, and after a long pause, she responded, "My father once wanted me to marry this man I reviled. He was absolutely repulsive, and couldn't stand him even to touch me. When I refused, he told me he wouldn't have me as a daughter without a respectable husband by my side. And now, I lead the life that I couldn't as a woman destined for marriage."  
  
Legolas could tell this was still an open wound, and comforted her with his story:  
  
"I can understand. My mother warned that my love of adventure would be an obstacle to finding love, and so my father tried to marry me off several times, fearing I would never produce an heir. If I had not refused by my life, I fear I would now be standing in a castle with a few dozen children in my arms," he joked, with a smile playing on his face.  
  
The laughter of the pretty elf was a handsome reward for the details of Legolas's love life. When elves laughed, it was truly a sound to be heard. Their soft voices create something like a song in laughter, and Legolas could not help but watch her face as he heard.  
  
"I don't think I could see you as the father of a small nation," she joked with his agreement. Growing serious again she said, "Come, we've a long day tomorrow, and I need some rest, too." It was Legolas's turn to watch over the small group, and she made a soft noise as she laid her head down to rest. Soon she was asleep, but Legolas could not help but examine the troubled elf a little closer without her knowledge.  
  
She had wavy chestnut hair flowing over her shoulders, single hairs dancing across her smooth skin. She had skin the color of porcelain, and full lips stained a dark berry color. Legolas remembered the beautiful color of her eyes, and making sure she was truly asleep before looking into her eyes, as elves sleep with them open by tradition. He was drawn in by their intensity, and wondered how the mud marking parts of her skin and tangling her hair concealed her beauty. Beginning to feel tired himself, he took one last look at her delicate features before turning his gaze towards the starry sky. 


	4. Common Ground

Chapter Four:  
  
Chosen to gather wood the next day, the two elves ventured up the side of the tree-dotted hill and wandered into an ancient ruin overlooking a scenic view of the river. They had now become friends, having shared some intimate details and found common ground. In fact, she had grown very fond of him as she stared up into his face while he stared down at hers. She saw the heavy burden of the responsibilities he carried and the tiny marks left by battle scars on his smooth skin. She had almost given herself away when his long hair tickled her chin, but remained motionless still. Now, while they explored these ancient ruins, he began to ask her questions that might let him know more about her. Climbing over a rune-inscribed stone, he asked  
  
"If we complete this quest, will you return to your home?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't know if my father will accept me," she responded.  
  
"Whereabouts does your father live?" he questioned rather curiously.  
  
"He resides in the land of Lorien," she responded hesitantly.  
  
Legolas then dared to ask her the question that puzzled him since they met.  
  
"Who is your father and why did he try to force to marry?"  
  
After a short pause she cautioned, "I'm afraid I can't tell you, for the answers are secret."  
  
"You have quite a few secrets for an elf girl," he responded, intrigued. He took a step closer to her and watched her as she turned around to face him.  
  
"They're my secrets to keep," she responded stubbornly. Legolas realized he had touched on a sweet spot and, closing the space between them, said sweetly,  
  
"Well, how would I learn of these secrets?"  
  
Alatia paused, and took a good look at the inquiring elf. He was obviously on her side, and she trusted him enough to be honest with herself about her feelings for him.  
  
"Well." she said seductively, bringing her lips inches away from his. ".You would have to find a way into my heart."  
  
Legolas's lips touched hers and he was completely lost in her for a brief moment. He felt her hands moving stealthily across his back into his quiver of arrows, and before he knew it, she spun around quickly and released an arrow into the heart of an orc hiding in the trees. Absolutely stunned, he heard her whisper  
  
"It's unsafe here, we must warn the others."  
  
She tugged at his arm to follow her. Legolas was still lost in a whirlwind of emotions as he tried to recollect himself. They ran down to the group yelling and shooting orcs as fast as they could. 


	5. Lorien

Chapter Five:  
  
Boromir's death and the loss of the two jovial hobbits were almost too much for the others to bear. Even though his heart was not pure, Boromir was dedicated to the task at hand and fought bravely to the death. The others tried to collect themselves as best they could before moving on to the forests, where the Lady Galadriel reigned. They looked forward to rest and good food as they trudged along the bloody path.  
  
After a tense welcome into the fabled land of Lorien, they were allowed to bathe themselves and prepare to meet the Lady of the Woods. Alatia could not think of words to help poor Frodo, who had lost both his mentor Gandolf and a respected member of his fellowship. She felt his fear and wished on all the world that he did not have to bear such an impossible burden. With nothing to say that could help him, she headed off to bathe her bloodstains and clear her mind.  
  
Awhile later, Legolas had just sat down to dinner when he realized that Alatia was not with them. He had saved the seat beside him in expectation of her arrival. He was still confused as to their last encounter and could not help but wish that she were sitting beside him. The other members of the fellowship also became anxious, having lost two members of their company already and unable to trust anyone at this point.  
  
Alatia had finished bathing and combing out the knots in her hair when the Lady Galadriel appeared beside her with a beautiful robe and combs for her hair.  
  
"You know, your father isn't here but if he was, he would tell you how proud of you he is," she spoke.  
  
"Oh, I doubt that, but am glad for the hospitality you show my friends," Alatia responded. "They do not know who I am and I don't think it would help them right now to have that knowledge, so I hope that we could keep it amongst ourselves."  
  
"Your quest is a very important one, and as much as you were accepted it looking for adventure, I think you will also come out with an experience of a different sort," said Lady Galadriel, combing the young elf's hair.  
  
Even though Alatia tried to hide her thoughts, the Lady of the Woods had a power as to know exactly whom she thought of when she said this.  
  
"Ah, I see. I think you are in luck, for he is waiting at the table for you to join him."  
  
The two women entered one after another, and the sheer awe of the men was visible on their newly washed skin. Legolas could not tear his eyes from her, and his surprise at her appearance was so complete that it caused a small smile to cross her face.  
  
Her once-matted chestnut hair was now flowing over her shoulders and down her back in perfect waves. Her smooth skin was free of the mud stains and truly glowed with an inner radiance. She wore a richly embroidered robe whose colors were reflected in the intensity of her eyes. He was joined by the other members of his fellowship in watching her as she moved around the table and sat down beside him. Every once in awhile, he could not help but steal a glance at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Her features resembled those of Lady Galadriel herself, and her beauty was comparable as well. The question haunted him now more than ever.who was this girl? 


	6. Unanswered Questions

Sorry to have left you all hanging, I know that it's been a long time since I updated this story! Thanks for all the feedback, I almost forgot about this website until somebody emailed me about it- I've tried to make some improvements in my writing and the tension between Alatia and Legolas. Just another note- I haven't read any of the LOTR books and the point of this story is not to be historically accurate- please keep that in mind and feel free to send me your opinions and maybe suggestions for an ending?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After the dinner, the members of the Fellowship returned to their resting quarters, anxious for sleep after recent events had almost discouraged them from their journey. Climbing into a hollow under an ancient oak tree, Alatia had escaped questioning through dinner and was almost home-free when Legolas climbed in after her. A little wary, he was unsure of her true identity and was determined to discover it for the sake of their quest- and his own heart. Their brief moment in the woods had really laid to rest his feelings of unrequited love, but their midnight conversation had just raised more unanswered questions. For her part, she was not entirely happy to see Legolas. She knew what he wanted, and that its release would put an end to whatever he felt for her. She herself hadn't come to terms with her past- instead; she tried to escape it by getting as physically far away from it as possible. That wasn't going to happen tonight though, as Legolas's gaze met her own. Like her mother had said, this quest had turned out to be an experience of an entirely different sort. "Who are you, Alatia?" he asked, with a kind of guarded curiosity. A long, uncomfortable pause ensued before she responded with another question: "Who am I really, or who have I chosen not to be?" Puzzled, Legolas pondered the question over in his mind before answering. "I want to know who you really are." Another pause. "I'm just a girl, looking for adventure and maybe some company." "Then who are you by name?" A pained look crossed her face. She tried to drag up a response, but found that she couldn't bear to let go what she had held in for so long. "Living for something else, you're constantly putting off yourself and your own ambitions. Long ago, I had to make a choice. A very painful one, but one that has rewarded me with the kind of life that I wanted to live. I came into this with no bad intentions, I can swear to you - just a need for adventure and a distraction from my burden. I only ask that you are assured and content that I carry it alone." Legolas gauged her sincerity by the pain in her voice, and was assured but not satisfied. Without a word or another look at Alatia, he left her quarters to resign himself to his own imagination. 


End file.
